Batwave Files: Rebel One
Characters * Rebel One * Max Gibson Location * Gotham City, NJ * March 11th 2026, 1525 EST VOX Archive * Rebel One: footsteps Did you bring it? * Max Gibson: Yes, I did. But I should warn you- * Rebel One: Do not bother. I know about the failsafe. Now, hand it over! * Max Gibson: I will... but- * Rebel One: You are not in a position to make demands, Miss Gibson. Do not forget about our arrangement... One call to the GCPD and your backdoor into their database is exposed. You and I both know that this is a felony. Your entire life will be ruined, if prison doesn't kill you first, that is. No offense, but you don't seem the type that's cut out for prison. * Max Gibson: I just want assurances that this is it. I do this for you and we're done. * Rebel One: You don't get any such assurances, Maxine. I own you. * Max Gibson: Fine... Here! * Rebel One: Excellent. The master switch. Do you have any idea what can I do with this? With these? * Max Gibson: I don't get it. These rusty ol' things don't look like much. Just a bunch of stupid looking, outdated metal men. * Rebel One: These "Metal Men" as you so ignorantly call them were the pinnacle of robotics. Beyond cutting edge for their day, they were meant to be used as the ultimate in law enforcement, fire control, medical response, and rescue services. They would have changed the world... but then Derek Powers took over and wanted them mass produced for military use. Their creator, Dr. William Magnus, objected and rather than risk them falling into the wrong hands, he scrapped the entire project, even though doing so ruined his promising career. * Max Gibson: Yeah, I did my homework. But if they were scrapped before being used for military purposes, what's the point? What do you want them for? Putting out fires? Handing out bandages? * Rebel One: sigh So unimaginative. It's the hardware I'm interested in, Max. Magnus was a revolutionary mind in melding the sciences of robotics and nanotechnology. These machines are more than meets the eye. All it would take for them to be ready for military application is a simple tweak in their software... One I already uploaded. I just needed the master switch. * Max Gibson: Yeah, but even the master switch is useless without Magnus' fing- Whoa, what is that? Ohmigawd, is that what I think it is? * Rebel One: Dr. Magnus' right hand? Why, yes it is, Maxine. I told you, I knew about his failsafe... and I came prepared. chirp, overlapping clicks and mechanical whirs * Max Gibson: Wait, you're activating them now?! * Rebel One: Such an astute woman you are, Max. It's a shame that you've outlived your usefulness. beep Machines, authenticate my command. New primary protocol. Kill her. * Max Gibson: Oh crap... footsteps Terry, now would be a great time for you to make an appearance... Terry? blast, debris scattering, scream, rapid footsteps, energy blast Trivia and Notes * Batwave Files are the future version of Oracle Files. * Story takes place in the Earth-2027 Continuity. * Debut of Rebel One. * Rebel One talks about the Metal Men, a team of super heroes built by Dr. Will Magnus. Links and References * Batwave Files: Rebel One Category:Oracle Files Category:Batwave Files Category:Zhora Mercer/Appearances Category:Max Gibson/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Earth-2027